


Captain's Quarters

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has been out at the tavern (possibly the one in which he and Emma met in Snow Drifts, there will probably be some elements of that episode in this fic), and he gets into a brawl. When he returns home to the Jolly Roger, Emma is there. She worries about what happened to him, helps to clean him up before things go down…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided on posting most of my CS stuff over here now, so I'll be moving my old fics across to AO3. I won't remove my fics from ff.net, but I probably won't be posting there anymore.

He and his crew had taken 'shore leave' for the evening after docking up somewhere back in Misthaven, having arrived back from another realm. They'd lost count of where they'd been, where they'd docked, and where they were going, but one thing they knew was where the tavern was. They said you could lead a horse to water, that was also true for pirates and rum, or any other beverages they could get their hands on. And so, they'd all piled off of the Jolly, excited to be on dry land once more, with the prospect of alcohol and women to sate their needs.

Emma, born regal to Prince Charming and Snow White, now wayward daughter to the rulers of Misthaven had remained on the ship. She had told Killian that she was going to sit this one out, that someone had to stay onboard the ship while it was docked. Besides it wouldn't have been too right to see her entering the tavern with the crew, what would other seafaring folk say about them keeping a woman onboard their vessel, no matter what her duties were to Captain and crew.

Upon arriving at the tavern, Killian had announced to his crew that they entertain themselves in any means possible, handing out a pouch of gold for each group of pirates. He had made plans with a couple of traders, he had some items of interest to part with, and didn't want to be disturbed by his rowdy crew during 'business hours'. Of course, a quiet night was something that pirates were incapable of and when Hook's biggest pirating rival, Blackbeard stepped into the bar, with a couple of his seamen, things turned from rowdy to heated.

The pirates immediately locked horns, and there was a visible parting across the tavern. What the pirates didn't know was that there were King's guards (or rather Charming's guards) enjoying the ambience of the tavern. When one of them crossed a line, chirping something one of the pirates overheard, the whole tavern turned into a brawl. Killian had luckily closed up shop on his trades and gotten rid of most of the trinkets he had intended by the time punches were thrown, some hitting him square in the face. Though, even with his slight disadvantage of having one hand, he was able to stand his ground until Regina's men entered the tavern, hauling pirates and wenches away from each other.

Killian, of course, was able to slip away, basically undetected. He stumbled along the alleyways and found his way to the water, clutching at his side. He saw Blackbeard's ship and the few crew members milling about on deck before he slipped along the deck towards the Jolly, hoping that nobody was aboard his beloved ship. He wasn't in any mood or way inclined to fight without at least a couple of his deck hands to assist. However, when he saw the light from his quarters, he was immediately on his guard, hook at the ready as he stepped down the couple of stairs.

When he saw the figure at his desk, leaning over, face cupped in hands, Killian felt at ease. He smirked to himself before he drank in the sight before him; the beautiful, blonde-golden hair waterfalled over her shoulders and around the curve of her breasts. The corset she wore accentuated her figure in all the right places, scooping in at her waist, where she bent over the desk. With her hands cupping her face, her arms pushed her breasts closer together, and Killian could feel the blood already pulsing through his body at the sight of her cleavage, framed in the dress she wore. And, it was when he stumbled a little, crashing lightly into the steps behind him, that Emma glanced up at him and gasped.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she hissed, not entirely catching his face in the light as the lantern swung back and forth with the current. When she straightened, the map curled back in on itself and she sighed, and placed her hands on her hips momentarily as she took the time to regain her breath. she rounded the desk and blinked, moving towards Killian before she shook her head and swallowed. Emma turned to the chamber pot and rung out the washcloth before she turned back to Killian, finding he had taken a few steps towards her, and was now almost face to face with her.

"What happened?" she asked him, dabbing at his face, her hands weaving to the nape of his neck as he tried to pull away with each dab of the cloth against on of his scrapes or bruises. The blonde shook her head once more before she added, "You said it would be an easy night, you'd trade and have a couple of tankards and then be back here. Where are the crew? Where's Smee?!"

"Easy love, it's alright..." he began, his hand moved to hers, trying to cease her movements, but not yet to any avail. So, he answered her questions, "Blackbeard happened, and your parents' guards. Regina's men were there..." he hissed a little as she wiped over one of his more serious scrapes, "Everything happened, lass. I managed to trade and get away with a couple of cuts."

"And, the crew...?" Emma questioned, her hand stopped then.

"They're taken care of. They've got all the money, rum and women they could want. They won't be back here for a while..." he smirked, briefly flicking his brow at her, "Now, what do you say we make the most of that?"

Without giving a second thought, Emma crashed her lips to Killian's. She dropped the washcloth as she wove her hands around his neck, fingers caressed by the short hairs at the nape of his neck as she moaned against his lips. As Killian fought for dominance in the kiss, he began to walk Emma back to where she had been, at the desk.

"You're sure the crew won't come back...?" she murmured against his cheek, his scruff grazed against her mouth, as she pushed his leather jacket down off his shoulders.

He didn't answer, instead, he pulled his hook through the sleeve and allowed the coat to fall to the floor before he lifted her onto the desk behind her, as his lips found hers once more. He felt her deft fingers make light work of the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, as his hand tracked up her thigh, under the hem of her dress, as he settled between her thighs, growing harder every moment. He gripped her thigh as she pushed off both his shirt and waistcoat, and attached her mouth to his neck, suckling at the skin there.

It was as he moved his mouth closer to Emma's again, she leaned back and looked up at him. The blonde swallowed and moved her hand down his chest, caressing over his skin before she limited the contact to just her forefinger as she reached the waist of his pants. She skimmed along from one hip across to the other before she looked at him again and smirked. He was already hot and bothered, and semi naked, while she was still fully clothed.

But, in one swift movement, she felt Killian shove her skirts up around her thighs with his hook as he slapped her hand away from his pants, and pushed them down to his mid-thigh. With his hook, he grabbed at the linen panties she wore, tearing them into pieces as he tugged them down her legs. He crashed his lips to hers once more as he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, "I'm going to jab you with my sword, love..." he leered slightly, as he shifted forwards and caught a glimpse down the front of her dress as he pushed himself forwards into her.

As he slid home, consumed in her heat, he had to take a moment to steady himself, savoring the sensation of her around him before he took her. He gripped at her hip with his hand, wrapped around her as he held her close to his body, his hook was jammed into the desk, keeping him steady as he took her. She was hot, and slick, and already beginning to pulse as he continued to thrust into her, taking her harshly on his desk, as he took advantage of his crew not being around. And, as he claimed her, he claimed her mouth with his, beard scratching her delicate skin as they kissed hotly.

Emma felt herself careening towards pleasure with every jerk of his hips to hers, and when she began to raise her hips to meet his, she couldn't help but cry out with pleasure. She could feel his thighs slapping against the insides of hers, how clammy his skin felt to the touch with his exertions, and how jerky his thrusts had become, he was close. His hips pounded against hers, filling her like he couldn't get enough of her, swallowing him. She could feel her own climax rearing. Emma hooked a leg around Killian's waist, and held him close to her body, as she pulled at his neck, capturing his lips with hers as she felt the beginnings of her climax fluttering within her.

Killian could feel her clamping around his cock and he moved his lips to her ear, "Come for me, love..." he muttered before he flicked his tongue over the skin there and sucked at her neck. His hand dropped from her hip, over the juncture between her thighs, and to that sweet, bundle of nerves. Killian traced lazy circles over her clit before he quickened his pace to match his thrusts, watching how her breasts jolted as he willed her to come for him. And, it was when he saw the flush rise on her chest, he knew she was seconds from exploding, and he continued to mutter sweet nothing's of encouragement in her ear, urging her on for him.

With a few more strokes of her clit, and jerky thrusts within her, Emma spasmed. Her orgasm took over her body, shaking her into a frenzy and she fluttered around Killian's cock, drawing out his own release within her. She cried out his name, nails creating half moons in his shoulders as she gripped onto him for support, feeling his seed fill her in hot bursts as he groaned out, choking out her name into her hair.

Still in her euphoric high, Emma smirked and pulled herself up, still clinging to Killian's body before rested her head against his torso. She could hear his heart beat, thudding like the drum of the ogre wars. The blonde took a moment before dropped her leg from around him, feeling his cock softening inside her before she felt him slide out. She groaned with the loss of his heat within her, but she slipped off the desk and, through half-lidded eyes, she gazed up at him, "I believe your sword needs to be cleaned, Captain..." she murmured, glancing briefly down to his shying member before she looked him square in the eyes and cocked a brow, "Allow me to do that for you."

Not missing a beat, Emma leaned up on her toes and planted a chaste kiss to Killian's lips before she pulled at the ties on the front of her dress. She watched him eyeing the crease between her breasts, as they strained against the corset with each minute movement she made. As she tugged at the dress, it parted and she slipped it off, leaving it to pool on the floor behind her as she stood in just her corset and chemise, which left little to the imagination for Killian. Emma saw him raise his hook, ready to tear away the delicate material, but she shook her head and once again, drew her hand over his torso to his pelvis, using the pad of her finger to trace the length of his cock. She felt him pulse beneath her finger and she turned her eyes up to him, before she lightly pulled at the straps of her chemise, letting that too, pool on the floor.

She held his face between her hands, the coarse scruff of his beard irritating her delicate palms as she kissed him, and shifted so her could lean against the desk. As she pulled away from the kiss, Emma locked her gaze with Killian, and she sank painfully slowly to her knees before him. It was as she took him in her hand, she heard him give a shallow groan.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, love." he managed.

"I didn't realize this was a competition, Captain." she sassed, as she stilled her hand on his hardening cock.

"Aye lass, I've been keeping score since we left Arendelle."

"Is that so?" she smirked a little, sliding her hand down his length, she watched his head loll backwards. Emma smirked to herself once more before she pumped his cock a few times, "Well, I'm sure after this, we'll be able to tally up the score, hm?"

No response. But, that didn't matter, she knew he was putty in her hands, hand rather, and soon to be mouth. As Emma slowed her hand again, she shifted so if Killian looked down, he would have the best view imaginable of her cleavage in that corset. And soon, she replaced her hand with her mouth, taking him in tentatively before she bobbed her head a couple times and released him with a pop. She glanced up at him, her hand at the base as she swirled her tongue around his head, watching for Killian's reactions. His mouth hung open in a small 'O' as she continued to lick, and suck, and pump his cock.

"Bloody hell, love..." he groaned after a few moments of silence, with just the sound of his breathing increasing. He took a glance down to his beautiful swan on her knees for him, and he took the liberty to smooth some of her hair from her face before he felt her take him in her mouth again, and he grabbed a fistful of her golden locks.

It didn't take him long to come again. With the sensation of her mouth, tight and hot around his cock, sucking and licking, combined with the sight of him disappearing into her mouth, he released harshly. Shooting his seed within her mouth, liquid heat hit the back of her throat as he groaned out her name and held her mouth around him.

As Killian came down from his release, sighing and grunting, he looked down to his swan and caught her wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, smiling to herself. He offered his hand to her, and pulled her up, wrapping both his arms around her, as he pulled her into a tender kiss.

"So, who won?" she questioned him, resting her forehead against his nose.

"I think one more round, and we'll be able to tell, love..." he smirked, flicking a cocky brow at her before he once again, gazed down the front of her corset. When he turned his eyes back to hers, he added, "But this time, this has to come off..." he told her, flicking one of loops of the corset ties.

Emma stepped away, and moved to Killian's bunk. She smiled over at him and stood with her hip jutted out, "That's a deal, pirate. Now, come over here, and untie me."


End file.
